How It All Works Out
by BTRAndAllThatJazz
Summary: What happens when Kendall over hears James in his room? One Shot M for many reasons. KAMES smut


Okay so it's been MONTHS since I've written anything, but I finally felt like writing up something again. I hope my writing has improved, and I hope you guys like it! R&R, thanks a bunch!

So with out any further a do: How It All Works Out

"Fuck... Fuck, uhh shit, right there Kendall!"  
James screamed out as he felt himself slowly surrendering to the pleasures now overwhelming his body. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Squirming erratically over his bed, James moved and thrusted his body to enhance the pleasures he was giving himself as he lay there imagining his hot blonde band mate screwing him roughly, with passion and full control. He skillfully drove his favorite, trusted vibrator into himself as he pumped his cock which was incredibly hard due to the oh so dirty thoughts of things he would do to Kendall if he had the chance. He repeatedly hit his prostate over and over, as he slammed the vibrating sensation deeper into himself, sending frequent bursts of pleasure to his lower stomach. His pumping became quicker, and harder.  
"God Kendall, you feel so good, you're gonna make me cum"  
James threw his head back, and with one final hit to his sweet spot, he came harshly, with Kendall's name spilling all over his hot lips, and seed spilling all over his hot hand. His chest was slowly starting to regain normalcy, and his breath becoming more tame. James pulled out the silver toy, and went to clean himself off.

After he hopped out of the shower, the brunette walked out into the kitchen to help Mama Knight set up for dinner. Once everything was ready, everyone came to the table to eat. Everything seemed to be going fine, perfectly normal, like any other day would go, that is except for the way Kendall seems to keep accidentally knocking into James, and how he just keeps looking at him. He brushed it off as nothing special, because James know the green eyed babe could never possibly feel the same way he does. They were just friends, and unfortunately for James, he knew it would always stay that way.

Once dinner was over, and the boys cleaned up their plates and cups, all four of them went into the living room to catch the second half of the hockey game. Two of the band members seemed to be lost in the world of sports, where as the second half of the boys, seemed to have cared less. As the cutie Latino, and doe eyed brunette jump up and fist pound each other to celebrate their teams goal, Kendall whispers to James "Can I talk to you for a second in my room?" Both boys get up to start walking, and even though they were only about 20 feet away, James' heart was pounding the whole time. He didn't really know why, he wasn't scared of Kendall, he was just nervous. He hated himself for feeling the way he did, he felt like it was messing up the tight bond of friendship they had by never fully feeling comfortable about being alone with Kendall anymore. They walk into Kendall and Logan's shared room, and he closes and locks the door behind him. Both boys take a seat on Kendall's bed, and face each other. Kendall looks directly at a noticeably nervous James and says "I think we need to talk.."  
James looks to the floor, and walls, trying to avoid contact with those emerald eyes. "W-What do we need to talk about?" James croaks out, heart beating a million miles a minute. Kendall drew himself closer to James, slowly bringing his body nearer to the shaking one of his friend. "... Well Jamie, I heard you this afternoon."  
Kendall's eyes lay camly on James, as he struggles for words. "Hhh-heard me.. what?" James felt as if he would pass out any minute. Kendall leaned in even closer, and brought his voice down into what seemed like a seductive whisper. "I heard you moaning Jamie, I heard you cry out for me in your bedroom."  
James' heart sunk into his chest, and he felt his cheeks heat up, and he knew they went about ten shades darker. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he began to blabber out words that went like, "I'm so, so, so sorry Kendall, please don't hate me forever! I'm really sorry, I understand if you think I'm gross, and weird, but please don't stop being my friend."

James was shaking, tears literally flooding down his rosy, hot red cheeks. Kendall was now completely up in James' personal space, he brought his hands up to cup his face, and wipe away the tears that were streaming. "James, - Jamie, what the hell are you talking about? I could NEVER hate you!"  
James stopped sobbing, and looked up at Kendall with wide, confused eyes. "Y-you don't hate me? Or think I'm disgusting?"  
Kendall kindly laughed to himself and continued, "I seriously could never think that about you. You started to get all upset before I could even finish what I wanted to tell you."  
he camly explained.  
"What did you need to finish telling me?"  
James said as he regained his poise. "Well James, I never got the chance to tell you how hot bothered it got me."  
Kendall began to explain. "It did?" He asked back with a new tone in his voice, a tone of what seemed like hope. "Shit yeah, hearing you moaning, knowing you were touching yourself, knowing that you wanted me, God James you made me so hard. I've wanted to be with you for such a long time, but I've always been afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."  
James smiled widely and said "How could I not feel the same about you? You make me feel things, no one else can, Kendall, I love you!"  
At this point James didn't care about being nervous, he felt so good to finally say what he needed to for so long. Kendall looked deeply into James wide hazel eyes and said "James, I love you too, I have for so long, and now that I know you love me back I can finally do this -" Kendall pressed his lips against James', His soft lips felt like paradise against a kiss with so much force. The kiss was powerful, it was a perfect kind of rough, the kind that showed both boys how overdue the kiss actually was. But it also had a softness to it, a certain softness that only love could have felt like. Both Kendall and James pulled their heard away and looked into the eyes of one another. Kendall flipped James over onto his bed, he liked having James on his bed, he liked being on top of him, he liked knowing James was just as anxious as he was. They began to make out with each other, and letting their tongues explore all the sensitive parts of their mouths. Their hands began to Rome over the others body, beginning to let sparks fly. Both boys were beginning to feel their jeans swell with angst, and want.

James brought his mouth close to his blonde lover and began to nibble and suck on his earlobe, he then whispered hotly to him "Kendall, Please... fuck me!" As he smirked his famous smirk, he said "Baby, I thought you'd never ask."

Kendall slowly started to remove James' shirt from underneath him, as he ran his hands down his beautifully sculpted body. He kissed his lips and began trailing his tongue down James' cheeks, chin, neck and landed a soft peck to one of James' nipples as he took it between his lips and ran over it with his warm tongue, as he took the other one between his thumb and pointer, rubbing it seductively. James was moaning at this new pleasure, enjoying every second of it, until Kendall stopped. He whimpered lightly as the loss of the amazing feeling. Kendall laughed at how badly James seemed to want this. Kendall then placed his mouth on James' stomach and feathered light ticklish kisses down a soft trail of hair down his abdomen until he was met with James' jean button. With quick nimble fingers he had the button undone and had the tight fabric which was confining James' incredibly hard cock halfway down his knees. Kendall was quick to rip off James pants the rest of the way down, and throw them across the room. He was leaning down, and face directly aligned with James' cock, confined by the thin fabric of his blue boxer-briefs. He saw the almost frighteningly large tent that was formed in the fabric, which was stained by a pool of pre-cum. He took his hand and rubbed it over the bulge James was sporting, receiving delicious moans from the sexy brunette. He put his mouth close and let out his hot breath onto the fabric.  
"Uhh Fucking.. oh God Kendall, more please!"  
James began too become impatient with the teasing. He was happy to give James what he wanted, and starts to pull down on the blue boxer-briefs. He takes James' long hard cock in his hands, like he's wanted to do for so long. He started to stroke it, and pump it, giving the needed friction James was needing.  
"Mmmh, ohhhhh fffuck!"  
James whines "You like when I touch you like this baby? Does it feel good?"  
"God yes, ohh so good!"  
Kendall stroked faster until James blurted out "Kendall, Kendall STOP, I'm gonna cum!"  
With that Kendall removed his hand from James' dick. Letting out shallow breaths the brunette reminds his blonde beauty that he's wearing too many clothes. And with that Kendall is naked in just a few moments. James creeped up behind him and ground his hips against Kendall's this made them both shudder and moan out at the friction. James was now on top of his blonde sex God and began to let his hands travel all across Kendall, exploring every little sexy bit of him he had to offer. His hands soon moved down to Kendall's throbbing member,  
he wasted no time as he then took Kendall by the base and pumped his hand over the pulsing length. He brought his head forward and brought his mouth to Kendall's tip as he enclosed his lips around the thickness. The Blonde shot out a loud moan to James' ears at the heated contact. James practically melted at hearing his blonde friend, he had always dreamt of what his pleasure filled whimpers would sound like, but this beat any dream by a mile. He began to take in more of Kendall's length and continued to pump him, his actions gradually became faster. Kendall knew this was the brunette's first time doing anything like this, but damn he was good! He felt himself on the brink of orgasm until he pulled himself off. "Baby, I'm gonna get you ready now, is that okay?"  
He asked James sweetly. He nodded his head an gave a million dollar smile. Kendall lay James down on the bed, and grabbed a bottle of lube from his night stand. He slicked his fingers and slowly brought it to James' entrance. After teasing a bit, Kendall slid in one of his fingers, and waited for James to give him the OK. James nodded his head an Kendall started to thrust his finger in and out of his horny love interest. James let out little whimpers that made Kendalls' cock throb with want. Suddenly he added another finer to his rhythm and this had James feeling a little uncomfortable. Even though he had stretched himself that afternoon, he was still incredibly tight. After a few well placed thrusts James began moaning again, louder this time. He started moving his hips in sync with Kendall's hand, until soon enough he was fucking himself on Kendall's fingers. He was getting lost in extacy, and both boys were loving every minute of it. James was screaming with pleasure and he guided his hips to let Kendall's finer meet his prostate. Kendall sat in amazement, he thought he would explode any second from watching James pleasure himself on his own hand. Before things would end too quickly, Kendall removed his fingers from James, thus receiving a long and exaggerated sigh from the now impatient brunette. "Mmm-Mh Kenny, Fuck me, I want you in me so bad babyy!"  
Kendall took more of the lube from the bottle and applied it to his painfully throbbing dick. He lined himself up with James and left light kisses on the back of his neck, sucking and biting, leaving a hickey, and then another for good measure. He wrapped his arms around James' waist and threw his legs over his hips. James felt the tip of Kendall's cock rub against his needy entrance and he slowly pushed in. James was adjusting, and Kendall could see it in his face. He waited a second and said "You okay Jamie?"  
"Yeah Kendall I'm okay, and I'm ready..M-Move"

The blonde loved the words slipping from the hot mouth of his friend, as he slowly slid back out of James, and slid back in. Getting used to the sensation of having something inside of him drove James crazy, he whimpered and was now begging Kendall to go faster. Happy to oblige Kendall started moving in and out violently and passionately, "Fuck Baby, your tight hole feels sooo good, it feels amazing fucking you senseless."  
James gasped at Kendall's hot words,  
"Ahh Baby fuck me harder, God damnit your cock feels amazing, ummh faster Kendall faster!"  
Kendall felt James' walls clench around him, he knew he was getting clower to releasing. He brought one of his hands to James' front, and wrapped it around his needy length. "Uhh Fuck, Jamie, you close baby?"  
"Yeah, oh shit, you're gonna make me cum Kendall, mmh."  
"God I'm close too."  
"K-Kendall, uuh fuck cum unsude me, I want to feel you."  
Kendall grunted at those words, they went straight to his cock, just the thought of spilling his cum in James had him feeling light headed. And soon enough he was releasing his hot seed into his best friend. He continued to ride out his amazing orgasm, with quick frantic thrusts. James was becoming incredibly close, and began to ride Kendall's cock, and fuck himself on it. Until he as well become overjoyed with immense pleasure overwhelming his entire body and he shot out his white hot liquids all over Kendall's fist. Kendall slowly pulled himself out, after they both rode out their pleasures. They both lay there in Kendall's bed, panting heavily, with arms wrapped each other. "Jamie?"  
Kendall asked.  
"Yea Ken?"  
There was a second of pause before Kendall finally said,  
"I'm really glad I over heard you today."  
He said with a goofy crooked smile. James planted a soft, sweet, tender kiss to Kendall's lips. "Me too."  
Then he laughed to himself "What's funny James?" Kendall wondered "Well, I just never thought I'd be so happy to have someone over hear me jacking off." "Well to be honest James, I nver thought I'd be so happy to hear someone else getting off, but you... you are a totally different story."  
Kenall winked and chuckled at James. They both closed their eyes, listening to each other breathing, as they held eachother. Right before they both fell asleep, James turned his head to Kendall, and asked "Will you be my boyfriend Kenny?"  
"Of corse I will, I love you."  
"I love you too. Good night."  
The two new lovers fell asleep in each others arms on Kendall's bed, with smiles on their faces. They were finally happily together.


End file.
